customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Trailers from Barney 2008 DVDs
Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour is a stage show show. It first opened at the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama on January 21, 2006 and originally ran up until 2007 in North America. It is Barney's sixth live show (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Colorful World) and his fourth national stage show tour (after Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Colorful World). The filmed performance of the show was released on DVD on January 3, 2007 (with both versions). The show would later tour in the United Kingdom in honor of Barney's 20th Anniversary in January 2008 - November of that year. It also performed in Ireland in 2009, Abu Dhabi, Asia in 2012 and in Muscrat, Oman in 2013. After eight months of being on tour, Riff was added to the show in September of that year. Plot While eager to share their toys with the audience, Baby Bop, and BJ's toys are broken, leaving them with nothing to play with. Barney takes them (and the audience) on a magical musical adventure where their toys can be repaired. With the help of the Imagination Machine, which is fueled by children's imaginations, they meet dancing teddy bears, out-of-this-world robots, a blue jay who plays the blues, life-sized musical instruments and larger-than-life toys even a big surprise... a new dino friend!. Cast NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour and some parts of Europe. The only cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. * Barney (Voice) - Dean Wendt * Barney (Costume) - Patrick Mcalister And Rick Starkweather * Baby Bop (Voice) - Julie Johnson * Baby Bop (Costume) - Jennifer Barlean And Lauren Lamecx * BJ (Voice) - Patty Wirtz * BJ (Costume) - Jerad Harris And Sabrina Gabrielez * Riff (Voice) - Michaela Dietz * Riff (Costume) - Jeff Brooks And Jeff Elmer * Chris (Matt Stamm) * Jean (Becky King) Songs (The song list is complete but since this show has performed in some cities, the song list might be a bit out of order) Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The Clapping Song # Laugh with Me! # Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy # The Toy Factory Song # Me and My Teddy # Nursery Rhyme Kitchen Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man and Pat-a-Cake # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # Here Comes the Firetruck # The Caboose Rides in the Back # Squishy, Squashy, Washy # The Rocket Song # We are Little Robots # A Rock N Roll Star Act 2 # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Farm Animal Sing-Along Medley: Itsy Bitsy Spider, Mary Had a Little Lamb and Hey Diddle Diddle # If All the Raindrops # The Wheels on the Bus # I Hear Music Everywhere * # Mr. Knickerbocker # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band # Blue Jay Blues # How Does This Thing Work? * # If You Imagine # I Love You *Riff's Appearance Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (soundtrack) Gallery See the gallery for the live show Trivia * This live show / video marks: ** The beginning of the Barney & Friends Fourth Era' (January 21, 2006 - January 3, 2012). ** The last live show written by Stephen White. ** The first live appearance of Riff. After eight months of being on tour, Riff was added to the show in September of that year. * Instead of kids, there were two adults in this live show by the names of Chris and Jean who are known as guides of the toy factory. * The show was originally titled Barney's Tee-riffic Toy Factory, but due to the Let's Go videos selling well, the name was changed to "The Let's Go Tour" by request of marketing executives. * "Mr. Knickerbocker" and "If All the Raindrops" would later be recycled in Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!. * This video of this live show was filmed at the Columbus Civic Center in Columbus, Georgia. Also, an alternate version of this live show that features the one without Riff and it was filmed in another city in North America. * The airplane from Barney's Colorful World also appeared in this show.